


A Box?

by EddColaBoy (UniqueMemoria)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Hate Sex, Insults, Love/Hate, M/M, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/EddColaBoy
Summary: Tom and Tord end up stuck in a box together. For hours.-     -      -“.. I really, really fucking hate you.” Tom broke the silence, his overwhelmed emotions causing him to need to vent it out. And right now, the only way he could was by, of course, bitching at Tord.“Yeah I know.”“No.. like I.. really, really hate you,” Tom continued.“I know.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t you…uh, leave..? I know we have to share this room and all, but..” Tord grumbled, not at all happy with the setup they were stuck with. He ended up returning home, after a couple years of being gone. But, turns out, when he came back, his room wasn’t even his! It was fucking Tom’s, oddly enough. But, due to his old room being turned into a swimming pool, it seemed they were stuck sharing it, because god knows neither of them planned on living on the couch. 

Tom lifted his head from the book he was reading, furrowing his brows in mostly frustration. “What?”

Tord glanced over at him from the decently large box he was unpacking. It was full of his stuff, still in the process of moving back into the space. The box was heavy duty too, with a lock on the lid of it, and the box being built out of pretty sturdy material. 

Why Tord needed such a heavy security box for his stuff… who knew. Tord was Tord.

“You heard me. This room is stuffy as it is, and I’d appreciate it if you left, at least while i unpack.” Tord was getting the last of his items out at this point, having already gotten a large amount out, setting it onto the second bed that had been placed in the room earlier that day, which was meant to be his to sleep on. The bed that had already been in the room already far claimed by Tom.

The brit got up from his claimed bed and crossed his arms after setting his book neatly on his shelf, only purposely getting more in Tord’s space after hearing the request. “You do realize this is technically mostly my room.. Right? Just because you decided to suddenly show your ass back here again doesn’t mean you get to have control of this space again.” Tom spoke with spite, still ticked about Tord suddenly leaving, only to come back, assuming he’d get welcomed with open arms. Well…. Maybe he did. But not by him, fuck no. 

Tord was immediately notably irritated by Tom only making an effort to get closer to him. He let out a slight growl of irritation, gripping a bit tighter at the items he grabbed from the box just before dropping them onto the bed with the rest of the items. “It was my room to begin with, Tom. Ugh..It’s bad enough we have to practically live in the same space.. But this is just too much.”

“Agreed.” Tom agreed with the statement almost immediately. Just being around him was irritating as fuck! Ugh.. “I for one don’t plan on taking orders from you, commie. That’s a pretty fucked up idea you have in your head there..” Tom took another step closer to Tord, just to tick him off that much more, internally pleased with how well he knew it was working when Tord turned to face him.

Tord got the last item out of his box just as he heard the comment, gritting his teeth a little and turning to actually face Tom, having had his back to him for most of the conversation. “Tom.” Tord gave a warning, narrowing his eyes a little as he was practically cornered by Tom at this point. He grit his teeth harder when Tom took another step, practically against him now, Tord’s lower back pressed against the box. “Tom.” He repeated the warning, much lower in tone this time. As soon as Tom tried to make a move to get closer, Tord immediately gripped onto the collar of Tom’s dark blue sweater. “I said, leave.”

Tom widened his eyes at the action, not having completely expected it. Though he felt he should have. “Get your fucking hands off of me!” Tom immediately tried to pull back, or even just attempting to pry Tord’s hand off of his clothing.

Both of them ended up in a small fist fight, not too intense, but large enough for them to move from where they had been standing. In fact, just enough for Tord to trip, and with his grip still on Tom’s sweater, causing not just him, but both of them to be sent into the depth of the box. “Fuck!” Tord immediately cried out, wincing in pain from both the fall, and Tom landing on top of him. He gasped though when the lid for the box shut on it’s own from the box shifting too much, sealing them in darkness. 

“..What the fuck! Tord!” Tom groaned in displeasure, struggling to get into a position that wouldn’t have him practically on top of Tord, the box much too small for that. He raised his hands a bit and tried to push the lid open, wanting to just get out as soon as possible, but felt his heart stop when the lid barely nudged. “No..” Tom breathed out the word, soon repeating it and more desperately trying to shove the lid up. “No.. no no no.. NO what the hell?!” 

They could barely see, only slight slight light coming into the box, just enough to make up where each other were. Tom glared towards Tord’s direction. “Why does this shit fucking lock when it shuts! This only had your personal items, you… freak!” Tom rubbed his hands over his face, groaning out again in the stress of the current predicament. 

Tord had his face covered with his hands, though it was hard to really notice due to the darkness of the space. He had his body pressed against a corner of the box, and even then, Tom was practically on top of him, both of their bodies pressed close together. “This is just great.. This is your fault!” Tord’s muffled voice suddenly became clear when he uncovered his face, glaring right back in Tom’s direction. 

“My fault!?”

“Yes! Your fault!!”

“You started this shit!! You didn’t have to come back in the first place!”

“Where else was I supposed to go back to?!”

“Anywhere but here!”

They both rose their voices louder and louder until they finally stopped at Tom’s last comment. Both of them were practically panting after the yelling, plus not to mention the tight atmosphere of the tight space. Tord felt like his face was burning off, their separate body heat so close together made the environment seem very very warm. 

“I fucking hate you..” Tom’s voice spoke up again, much more quieter now than it had been moments ago.

“Me too.” Tord replied simply, taking a few breaths to catch his breath, Tom seeming to be doing the same thing when he heard the breathing from him as well. His body heat continued to rise. They were so pressed together, both of their faces were practically inches apart. 

Tom wasn’t doing much better, he was feeling similar. The body heat, and the emotions all jumbled up into an overwhelming mix. They both sat in silence for a long while, Tom occasionally trying to push at the lid again, but with no luck of getting it anymore open. Edd and Matt were out for the day too.. So they wouldn’t even have a chance of getting out for a long, long time. 

“.. I really fucking hate you.” Tom broke the silence, his overwhelmed emotions causing him to need to vent it out. And right now, the only way he could was by, of course, bitching at Tord.

“Yeah I know.”

“No.. like I.. really, really hate you,” Tom continued.

“I know.”

“I hate your guts.”

“Tom.. that’s enough.” Tord was already growing irritated again, not pleased with hearing the fact over and over, when he already knew it well enough. Tom continued though, and it wasn’t long before they were yelling again, Tom having not dropped the topic. It was a constant back and fourths, until Tord was yelling the same comments right back. It was a mess, really.

“I hate you! I wish you just didn’t fucking come back! You piece of shit..!!” Tom’s voice was almost screaming level at this point, his face all too close to Tord’s, only making him that much more angry. He absolutely despised having to be so close to him. It made him feel angry, upset, and a jumble of different emotions he couldn’t pinpoint. He didn’t like it one bit.

“Well, you’re stuck with me now, drunky! Deal with it!”

“F-Fuck you!” Tom continued on, soon finding himself far far too close to Tord. Close enough that the yelling stopped. It wasn’t because they just gave up yelling though, oh no. It was because somehow, they found their lips smashing together, engaging in a rough, hate and rage fueled kiss.

The atmosphere, tight space, anger, and everything seemed to compile inside both of them, and they needed something desperately to get them out of the awful feeling. 

Tord blindly moved his hands and moved them tight around Tom, pulling him even closer, if possible in the tight space, deepening the harsh kiss quickly, their teeth hitting together at some points. Tord clutched a hand at the back of the stupid blue sweater of Tom’s, the other somehow managing to find it’s way into the male’s spiky hair, clutching a bit onto that as well, though not as hard as he was the sweater.

“I f-fucking..I fucking hate.. You.” Tom managed out between harsh breaths when they finally broke off the kiss. He gasped out and winced a bit when he felt teeth suddenly bite into his neck. “G-God.. Fuck you.”

“Mhm..” Tord hummed a growl of response to the comment, still biting at the skin that he hoped was Tom’s neck. He couldn’t see very well so.. It was a gamble, really. He finally began to pull of Tom’s hoodie, tossing it into one of the corners, only two of the corners still slightly, slightly having space left for the item. He didn’t waste time moving a hand up the now accessible shirt. He ran his fingers along the skin of Tom’s stomach, making his way up and over his chest, barely missing his nipples in the process. He continued sucking and biting at different spots of Tom’s neck, finding pleasure from the noises he was getting from the angry male in the process. 

Tom writhed beneath Tord’s touches and bites, tangling a hand into his hair, and tugging at it a little, pulling him from his neck forcefully to push him into another hard kiss. Tord didn’t argue, and simply returned the kiss, the kiss still heated and fueled as it had been when this started. 

Tom quickly pulled back and gasped when he felt Tord’s hand find it’s way much lower than it was a second ago. It was at his crotch. He gulped, moving his face to blindly find Tord’s shoulder, pressing his hot face against it. He allowed Tord to start undoing the zipper of his jeans, and soon move his hand into the now open pants. 

“You s-suck..”

“I know.” Tord let out a bitter chuckle, making quick work to stroke at the hardening cock, finding a grin make it’s way to his face. “Man.. someone’s excited to hate me.” He didn’t get much of a response from Tom, finding him to be too caught up in the sensation from the strokes. He rolled his eyes, rubbing his thumb over the head of Tom’s length, drinking in the moan he got squeaked from Tom.

Tom was sweating, his face, and entire body felt hot. He was so angry. He was so emotionally overwhelmed. He hated him so, so much, but this was honestly relieving him. His emotions were slowly growing less tense. Tom groaned, biting at the cloth of Tord’s sweater slightly, moving a hand down to find Tord’s own crotch, not taking too long to do so. He did his best to undo his pants just as Tord had done to his own pair. 

“Mnhg… Someone else seems e-excited to hate me too, huh..?” Tom snorted, begin to stroke at Tord’s cock now, matching the same speed Tord was using. Tord was much more quiet about how he was feeling, but still managed out a few groans here and there. 

Again, the back and forth started. The continuous ‘I hate you.’, ‘I hate you too.’ ‘I fucking hate you,’ and so on. It only made the entire situation that much more heated, and it wasn’t long before they both found heat pooling in their guts. 

“F-Fuck… Fuck, Tord.” Tom mumbled out the words through his moans, still matching Tord’s strokes, following his lead through the entire situation. Which was, honestly ironic, considering he made a fuss about not following him, or his orders, earlier. Huh. “T-Tord I’m.. I’m g-g..gonna..”

Tord gave a nod, panting a little and letting out a couple moans of his own here and there. He only hummed in response, finally letting out a louder groan as he felt that white pleasure wash over him, hearing the same type of noise from Tom almost in time with him. They both slowly relaxed, leaning on each other in the small space.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;3c  
> this was really fun to write I wanna write some more tomtord (I MIGHT add more chapters to this??)
> 
> also, Edd and Matt end up finding them that night, and decide to not comment on the state they find them in. Things are kinda awkward from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Matt leave to do some errands, leaving Tord and Tom home alone once again. Oh, the trouble they get into. Again.

Well, anyone can assume “accidentally” jerking it out with your enemy would make things awkward from then on, right? You’d be completely correct. Ever since the events with the box happened a week or two ago, the entire house was full of an awkward atmosphere. It would of been bad enough between Tord and Tom to begin with, but of course, Edd and Matt had to find out what happened. They were the ones to let them out of the box!  
  
Mornings were the worst, by far. That was the time of day where all four of them were stuck in the same room at once. Matt and Edd tended to try and make conversation together, while Tord and Tom were dead silent, avoiding eye contact from anyone in the room.  _ Especially,  _ each other.    
  
“I was thinking of going out shopping today.. We are running low on food….and Cola.” Edd frowned, glancing to the fridge as he said so. He drank the stuff almost constantly, so it was rightful for him to want to go buy more, always wanting it in stock.  
  
“Hmm.. that doesn’t sound too bad of an idea. I have some stuff I wanna pick up too, so I’ll come with you!” Matt responded eagerly, his words a little muffled and slurred due to his mouth being full of cereal.   
  
Edd nodded, glancing over at Tom and Tord, making a small hand motion to get their attention. “Do you guys wanna come with..?”   
  
Tord blinked, the motion and Edd now speaking to them snapping him from his spiral of thoughts. “With..? Uh.. to where?” He mentally cursed, having made it obvious he wasn’t listening at all, not liking the idea of them, and especially Tom, to know he’d be in his own little world. Why that mattered it.. He wasn’t sure. Maybe he was just on edge because of the previous events..   
  
“To the store..?” Edd repeated the plans for the day, glancing towards Tom, seeing him suddenly shake his head and get up, finished with his breakfast. “Tom?”   
  
Tom was already making his way out of the room, not wanting to be stuck in the room with Tord longer than needed. “Nope, I’ll pass. I’m just gonna hang out in my room today.” Like he had been for over a week now. He always tried to be alone as much as possible, which was admittedly hard. Especially since him and Tord were sharing that goddamn room.  
  
“Okay… uh, what about you, Tord?”    
  
“Uhh… I think I’ll pass today. I don’t really have anything I need to get, but I know you two can handle it just fine.” Tord finished up his breakfast shortly after Tom, pushing himself up and putting his dish away. “I think I’m gonna go rest a little bit, have fun.”    
  
Tord was getting sick of the awkward atmosphere. It wasn’t too bad with Edd and Matt anymore, they seemed to have mellowed out but… Tom. Tom hadn’t. And he was sick of it.  
  
Tom was cleaning up his closet a little when Tord stepped into the room, making him immediately groan and glare towards him, pointing to the doorway. “Nope. No. Not today. I get the room today, get out.”   
  
“Tom.”   
  
“No. Get out.”   
  
“ _ Tom. _ ”  
  
Tom crossed his arms, turning his head away and shaking it a little. “Get out. And, for the love of god, stay away from me.” Tom grumbled, obviously still stuck thinking about the previous events. Of course.   
  
Letting out a sigh, Tord shook his head, only stepping farther into the room, shutting the door behind him and stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. “This is getting annoying.”   
  
Tom blinked, glancing at him in confusion, but keeping the frown on his face. “What?”   
  
“ _ This _ . This is getting annoying. Almost everyone in this house has gotten over what happened, except you. It’s irritating! Did you not want that to happen to begin with??” Tord felt it was a valid worry. He never meant for anything like that to happen without both parties being okay with it, and at the time, Tom seemed to not argue. But... now he was so stiff and awkward.  
  
“I-- I didn’t want to be locked in a box.” Tom replied simply, huffing and leaning against the open door of his closet, attempting to keep from meeting Tord’s eyes. “I’m fine.”   
  
“You don’t act like you are.” Tord bit back quickly, tilting his head a little when he heard the front door shut, telling him Matt and Edd must of left. He took more steps towards him, it reflecting the exact event that happened just a few weeks ago. And Tom took notice of it, immediately tensing and raising his hands.   
  
“ _ Nope _ . You fucking hear what I said.  _ Get. Out.”  _ Tom growled, glaring and stepping back a little when Tord only continued to step closer, cheeks flushing a bright red when the Norwegian brought a hand to his chin. “W-What the fuck are you-” He tried to step back out of pure instinct, but shut his eyes tight and froze when Tord only pressed his lips against his own.  
  
Tom didn’t want t- er, couldn’t move. Yeah, he couldn’t, of course.. That’s why this was still happening, right? Tom kept his eyes shut tight, only opening them when Tord finally pulled back a few inches from his face.    
  
“You didn’t try to move away… So why is it bothering you.”   
  
Tom didn’t reply, turning his gaze away, but groaned when Tord only turned his head to face him again. “What.”   
  
“Why is it bothering you.” He repeated the question, not changing his expression one bit.    
  
“I hate you. That’s why.” He huffed, trying to move away from him, tripping on his feet a little and widening his eyes when he began to fall back, grabbing onto Tord’s hoodie to try and balance himself. But, of course with their fucking luck, all it did was pull them both into the spacey closet, the fumbling and quick movements managed to get the door closed, and a clamber of noise being heard from the other side of it.    
  
“...Don’t fucking tell me.”    
  
The sound of a doorknob jiggling, the door barely moving an inch. “Yeah.” Tord let out a sigh, leaning against the blocked door and at least thankful the closet had a light. Much better than that nearly pitch black box. “Here we go again, huh?” Tord chuckled, finding the situation humorous.   
  
Tom, however, did not. He stepped back into a corner of the small room, glaring in Tord’s direction. “This is your fault.”   
  
“Mine??”   
  
“Uh, Yeah? Why would you randomly walk up to a person who is  _ supposed _ to be your enemy, and kiss them? What the fuck.” Tom’s face was beet red. Whether it was from the anger or just from being flustered, he wasn’t sure.   
  
Tord frowned, only growing irritated again, annoyed with Tom’s childish behavior. “If you really didn’t want it, you would of punched me in the face, Tom.” He noted, knowing for a fact that would’ve been the case. “You’re also.. Really red.”  
  
Tord pushed himself up from where he was leaning, and stepped over to him again, cornering him in the process, without really meaning to, though also not caring he had.    
  
“Fuck off! Why do you have to keep getting so fucking close to me?” Tom tried to shove him away, but growled when his wrists were only grabbed, forcing him to only allow Tord to stay where he was.  
  
Tord held onto the wrists firmly, pushing them against the wall of the closet, both of them ending up in the one corner of the closet that wasn’t filled with Tom’s junk.    
  
Shifting a little to try and move from the grip, Tom let out a growl, glaring daggers at the man. “What the hell, let me go, asshole.” Tom pulled at the grip, grumbling when it did almost nothing, Tord not loosening his hold at all.    
  
“Stop being such an ass, I just wanna kiss you.” Tord shifted his hold a little bit, making sure he still had a good hold on him and leaning his face a bit closer to him.    
  
“Gross.”    
  
Tord ignored the comment, shutting his eyes and pushing his lips to Tom’s again, refusing to move until he got Tom to finally accept it, or make it clear he actually didn’t want it. Whichever came first…  
  
Thankfully, the first was what happened, and he felt Tom slowly melt beneath him. He took the chance to push into Tom’s mouth, tangling his tongue with Tom’s. The kiss was a lot calmer than the one from weeks back, but it still felt so good.    
  
Tom relaxed his muscles a little, giving in to Tord’s lead. He refused to admit he wanted this all along though, god. Why would he admit he wanted to do stuff like this with Tord? Well… it wasn’t like they had to be dating or anything to do this stuff, right? So, it’s not like that… He had too much on his plate right now to care about that. He only felt himself practically melt against Tord that much more when he felt a hand run up his thigh, Tord now holding his wrists above his head with one hand, while the other seemed to move down without him noticing, it sending a slight shiver through his lower end.   
  
The room felt like it was growing degrees hotter, and Tord was feeling it too. He deepened the kiss into a bit of a rougher one, closer to the one from before, but just as quickly pulled away, moving his face to the side of his neck instead.    
  
A cry was ripped from Tom when Tord bit into the flesh of his neck, leaning his back against the wall for support, even if he already had a lot from Tord’s body to begin with. Tord kept his teeth there for a whole few seconds before letting go, sucking at the spot instead, and went to move his mouth further down, to his shoulder. He grumbled though, finding the dumb blue hoodie to be in his way.    
  
Tord unceremoniously grabbed at the fabric and pulled the hoodie up and over Tom’s head, letting go of his wrists for a second to get the hoodie fully removed. He didn’t waste time to grab the other’s wrists again after tossing the hoodie to the floor. He moved his face into Tom’s shoulder after pulling his shirt sleeve down his shoulder a bit.  
  
“Y-You suck..” Tom let out a breathy laugh to himself, just before gasping and letting out a slight groan when Tord moved the hand on his thigh to his crotch instead, grabbing at it a little, massaging the spot in a teasing motion.  
  
Tord didn’t want to admit it, but his pants were getting extremely uncomfortable at this point. But the idea of Tom only feeling the same filled him with glee. He ignored his own discomfort for now, waiting to see if Tom would do anything to try and move things along on his own.  
  
Once again, Tord moved, this time moving back to Tom’s lips, pressing into another deep kiss like before. His hand began to rub a bit harder as well, grabbing more generously at the bulge in the Brit’s jeans.  
  
Tord grinned into the kiss when he heard whimpers begin to escape the other, telling him he was growing impatient. He pulled from the kiss and tilted his head a bit, rubbing more firmly against the spot. “What’s wrong, Thomas?”   
  
A hard grumble, possibly mixed with a groan, was heard from Tom. He opened his eyes to glare to the Norwegian. “G-God, Fuck you…”   
  
“What was that~?” Tord hummed, leaning against him and lightening his rubs suddenly, barely touching him there now. A whine was heard.   
  
“F-Fuck, please just.. Get on with it, what the hell.” Tom found himself moving his hips, trying to get that sensation again, shifting in the hold on his wrists. “Are you gonna fuck me, or what?”   
  
Tord felt that grin on his face widen, and he let out a soft chuckle, nodding. “Yeah, I did plan on that.” He finally moved his hand and undid the jeans, letting go of Tom’s wrists now to pull the jeans down. He was hit with surprised when he felt hands grip into his hair though, groaning a little when his face was practically smashed against the other’s. Another kiss, this time much more close to the one they had experienced before.  
  
Tom was getting angry, it seemed. Well, with all Tord’s teasing, it was bound to happen. Tord could feel the irritation through the kiss, but  _ god _ he loved it. It even motivated him to finally speed up the situation, pulling the jeans down to the floor and doing the same with Tom’s boxers. He didn’t waste a second to do the same to himself, still stuck in the hard kiss at the same time.  
  
He forced himself away from the kiss and hastily pulled off his hoodie, feeling too hot underneath it. He pressed his hands against the sides of Tom’s face and pushed him into another kiss, pressing him against the wall again with his body in the process of doing so.    
  
Tord moved one of the hands down though, wrapping it around Tom’s cock and beginning to stroke at him, relishing in the soft moans he felt against his lips from Tom. He choked on a small gasp when he felt strokes begin on his own length, unable to hold back the moan that escaped his throat due to the surprise and how little action he’d gotten up to that point.  
  
It only took moments before Tord pulled away, reaching his stroking hand over to grab Tom’s wrist, pulling it away. “Wait, wait.. Not again. I wanna actually be inside you this time.”  
  
“G-Gross..” Tom stuttered, having a harder time hiding actually wanting everything. It was so embarrassing, god damn it.    
  
Tord was grinning again. And Tom felt the urge to just kiss that dumb look on his face away again, but held himself back for once. “Well, hurry up and get on with it then, asshole.”   
  
“Will do,  _ darling _ .” Tord teased, but groaned out when it only earned him a punch to the arm, rubbing at the spot and breathing out a small chuckle. He stepped back and made a spinning motion with his hand, silently telling Tom to turn himself around.    
  
Tom complied, mentally cursing for possibly doing it  _ too _ eagerly. He pushed the thought aside though and shivered a little as Tord slowly ran his hands down along his back and to his ass. He bit back a whimper when Tord gripped lightly at the two cheeks in his hands.  
  
Humming in content, Tord continued to feel up the body part until he heard an impatient grumble come from Tom, making him sigh and reluctantly stop. He pulled his hand away and thought for a moment, before moving a hand forward, pushing a couple fingers in front of Tom’s face. “You suck.” He repeated the phrase he’d heard Tom say to him many times before, but switched the meaning of the words, hoping Tom wouldn’t be thick enough to not realize what he was asking.   
  
Tom glanced down at the fingers in front of him, reluctant, but opened his mouth and took the digits into it. He did as told and sucked around them, trying his best to ignore the rushing embarrassment running through him.   
  
“Such a good bo- aH!” Tord yelped a little when Tom bit onto his fingers a little in response to the praise, making him wince a little but simply roll his eyes, waiting until he knew the fingers would be coated generously with saliva. He pulled his fingers away and moved it back down to Tom’s ass again, pushing one of the slick digits into him slowly.  
  
Tom felt himself melt again, a sharp whimper escaping his throat at the odd feeling. Tord made sure to be thorough with this part, taking it slow and only adding a second, and a third finger after moments of stretching in between. The noises he was now getting from Tom sent shocks down to his lower half, and he grew eager to move on.    
  
But, even so, Tord made sure Tom was stretched out well enough before he finally slid his fingers out. He slicked up his cock and breathed out a little. Resting a hand on Tom’s hip, he positioned himself with his free hand and slowly pushed himself into Tom, groaning out a little at the pleasurable feeling. He felt pleased when he heard the similar noise from Tom as well.  
  
Tord forced himself to stay in place for a few moments, letting them both adjust to the feeling. He didn’t take too long though and eventually began to move, thrusting slowly into the man, while keeping him pushed against the wall with his body.    
  
Struggling to hold in his noises at all now, various whimpers and moans made their way out of Tom’s throat. It wasn’t long until he couldn’t control his noises at all as Tord sped up his movements and put more force into them.   
  
They both spoke no words, and Tord grabbed at both of Tom’s hips to get leverage and keep positioned with no trouble. It also helped him put more power in his thrusts, thrusting in deep each time. It was striking Tord now that this was the first time they have done this, and boy was he glad it felt this good. Tom could of sucked for all he knew, but it seemed the opposite. It was  _ so _ good.   
  
Tord tried shifting his thrusts a bit to see if he could get better sounds out of Tom, not that the sounds he was letting out already weren’t good enough, though. He stopped adjusting when he finally heard Tom suddenly cry out louder, feeling Tom tense up a bit around him. Tord groaned out at the sudden sensation, and began to thrust in that same spot now, feeling even more pleased with the louder and clearer noises coming from the man in front of him. “Did I find a good spot there, Thomas~?”    
  
No response was given to the teasing, Tom obviously too caught up in the feeling to reply. Tord rolled his eyes and went back to focusing purely on his thrusts, feeling himself get closer to his edge of release, and he hoped Tom felt the same.   
  
He’d he right, Tom was even having trouble keeping himself together, his body aching for release. But he didn’t allow himself to finish just yet, at least that is, not until he heard and felt Tord finish. Tom moaned out the Norwegian’s name under his breath as he came, body shivering with the shock of pleasure. His legs felt like jelly and he had to lean on the wall for support afterwards.   
  
Tord let out heavy breaths, slowly pulling himself out of the man and helping Tom and himself slide down to the floor. Tord was grinning yet again, and he let out a soft chuckle. “You’re not too bad, Thomas.”   
  
“Shut up.” Tom grumbled, but found himself chuckling a little himself. “I can’t believe this shit.”   
  
Tord playfully wrapped his arms around him now, hugging him close. “Do you wanna cuddle with me now? Isn’t that what people usually do after something like that?”   
  
Tom glared at Tord, but only barely tried to move from the grip, scoffing slightly. “You’re out of your mind.”   
  
It was only an hour or so before Edd and Matt came home and realized they were stuck once more, thankfully due to it being a closet this time, Tord and Tom at least were able to change and clean themselves up before they were found, saving them from the awkwardness of last time. Thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROCRASTINATED A LOT WITH THIS CHAPTER IM SORRY  
> the next chapter will come out once I think of another place for them to get stuck >:3c


End file.
